


Founders

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.yüzyıl, büyücülük dünyası.. Çağın en güçlü dört büyücüsü, Godric, Helga, Salazar ve Rowena, Hogwarts'ın temellerini dostluk ve sadakat adı altında atmaya karar verirler.. Fakat tarihin akışı onları çok farklı yerlere sürükleyecektir..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founders

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye yarım bırakıldı...

Helga güzel bir kadındı.. Uzun dalgalar halinde beline dökülen güneş sarısı saçlara, incecik bir bedene, ve herşeyden önemlisi, bir bakışta karşısındakinin düşüncelerini sezen, derin bakışlara sahipti. O derin bakışların altında, adaletsever fakat şefkatli bir kalp taşıdığı belli oluyordu. Ve şimdi bu asil ve narin yüz, düşünceli bir şekilde, önündeki yemyeşil bir vadiye oturtulmuş taştan yapıya bakıyordu.

Varlığından ancak çok güçlülerin sezebileceği bir enerji yayılan bu kadının iki tarafında ise, benzer düşünceli bakışlar taşıyan, fakat birbirine o kadar zıt iki adam daha vardı. Sol tarafındaki adamın sert fakat olgun yüz hatları, kuzeyden esen rüzgarların dalgalandırıp karıştırdığı, kısa, koyu renk saçlarla çevrelenmişti, yüzünün alt tarafını gölgeleyen sakalı yüzünün güçlü ve soylu güzelliğini vurgularken şafak vaktinin alacakaranlığında bile parlayan ela gözler, onun kimliği konusunda hiçbir şüpheye yer bırakmıyordu; yakutlarla bezeli altın bir kılıç taşıyan bu adam, Godric Gryffindor'du. Bu defa gözleri her zamanki coşkusuyla parlamıyordu, bir düşünce bulutu adeta yanında durduğu Helga'dan ona yayılıyor gibiydi.

Bu çiftin sağındaki adam ise adeta bambaşka bir diyardan gelmiş bir görünüşe sahipti, yavaş yavaş ağaran gökyüzünün altında, nerdeyse gökyüzü kadar açık renk, sarımsı beyaz, uzun, dümdüz saçları, onun açık alnını ve solgun tenini ortaya çıkarıyordu, fakat uzun, ince yüzünden beklenmeyecek sertlikteki çene yapısı onun şakaya gelmez biri olduğu izlenimi güçlendiriyordu. Godric'in aksine, bu adamı ilk bakışta tekinsiz yapan, iri cüssesi ve korkutucu kasları değil, gri-mavi bakışlarından yayılan tehlikeli keskinlikti. O bir kılıç taşımıyordu, hatta üzerinde gözle görülür herhangi bir silah yok gibiydi, fakat sırtındaki koyu renk deri kılıfın içinden gözüken bir yay ve birkaç ok, uğursuz, koyu bir yeşillikte parlıyordu, belli ki üzerlerindeki zehir, insanoğlunun karşılaşabileceği en korkunç ölümlerden birini vaadediyordu, Salazar Slytherin, kesinlikle hafife alınmayacak bir büyücüydü ve şimdi de o keskin, ürpertici bakışlarını vadinin ötesindeki taş binaya dikmişti.

Helga Hufflepuff içini çekti. "Bunun altından nasıl kalkabiliriz bilmiyorum. Sen, Salazar, senin bile bu harabeyi yeteri kadar güçlü ve korunaklı tutabilecek büyüler bildiğini sanmıyorum."

Gri-mavi bakışlı adam bir an durdu, yavaş yavaş üzerlerinde parlayan güneşe, önlerindeki taş binaya baktı, ve sonra tekrar kısılı gözlerini ondan cevap bekleyen, üzerlerindeki koyu kırmızı ve sarı pelerinleri parlayan Godric ve Helga'ya çevirdi. "Hayır," diye cevapladı, "Hayır, belki şatoyu yeteri kadar güçlü büyülerle çevirebilirim, fakat onu korunaklı tutacak büyülerin bilgisine sahip değilim."

Godric uzun uzun, düşünceli bir şekilde şatoya incelemeyi sürdürdü. Toprağa sapladığı kılıcı oynatan elleri, aklında bir şeyler olduğunu gösteriyordu. Sonunda güçlü bir sesle hepsinin aklında olanı dile getirdi. "Bir kişiye daha ihtiyacımız var."

* * *

Rowena, o sabah, uzun sarmaşıklar, beyaz orkideler ve gölgeli ağaçlarla çevrelenmiş, sarı ve yeşilin tüm tonlarının ışıklandırdığı bahçesinde, küçük gölünün etrafındaki taşlıklara oturduğunda, uzun, ince parmaklarıyla doğrulttuğu asasından havuzundaki efsunu tamamlayacak olan son büyüyü çıkartmaya daha vakit bulamadan, bahçesinin demir kapılarından içeri birinin gireceğini bilmiyordu. Bu kapıların yalnızca tek bir kişiye geçit verecek şekilde büyülendiğini, o kişinin de bunu bildiğini de bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği, yeşil ve mavi gölgelerin arasından geçerek ela gözlerini ona diken adamın, olması gerektiği kişi olamayacağıydı. Gryffindor'lardan Godric, _Astalder_ (1) Godric, burada, Ravenclaw'ların küçük bahçesinde olamazdı.

Fakat gene de o geniş omuzlu, kumral saçlarıyla dalgalı, güneş yanığı yüzü hafif tebessümlü o adam, elleriyle kadim ağaçların yapraklarını hafifçe iterek, yüzyıllardır bu bahçedeymiş gibi, dolanacağı yollardan geçerek, sonunda karşısında durdu.

Bronz pençeli bir kartal, üstlerindeki ağaçtan uçarak gelip Rowena'nın yanına kondu. Taştan gölcüğün başındaki, yuvarlak, çocuksu yüzlü, bir çift su taşı parlaklığında mavi gözlere sahip genç kadın, ürkek bir çekingenlikle başını kaldırdı ve ona baktı.

Ve Godric, astarı kırmızı ve altın işlemeli pelerinini çekerek, önünde eğildi. " _Elen síla lumenn'omentielvo_ _._ (2) "

Ravenclaw, önünde diz çöken erkeğe bakakaldı, yeni doğmuş bir goncanın kırmızılığındaki dudakları aralanarak, berrak bir sesle cevap verdi. " _Lle creoso, mellon en mellonamin._ (3) _"_ Ve sesi hafifçe titredi. _"_ Sen gerçekten.. sen gerçekten _Astalder_ misin?"

"Evet," diye cevapladı Gryffindor, hafifçe doğrulup o masmavi gözlere bir kez daha bakarak, ve güneş kadar sıcak bir ışık, aniden o ela bakışlarına yerleşti. " _Amin naa lle nai_ _.(4)_ "

" _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea.. (5)_ _"_ diye mırıldandı genç kadın, mavi, ürkek gözleri hâlâ emin olmak ister gibi karşısındaki adamın gözlerini deliyordu, sonra, aniden, karşısında durduğu kişinin kimliği aklına gelmiş gibi, beline kadar uzanan simsiyah saçlarla taçlanmış başını, hızla yere, yumuşak çimlere eğerek, nefessizce fısıldadı. " _Amin naa tualle, Astalder, amin naa tualle, absenen_ _..(6)"_

Daha genç kadının gökmavisi cübbesinin dizleri yere değemeden, bir çift güçlü el, onu kollarından sımsıkı yakalayarak doğrulttu, hızlı bir iç çekişle, bir ses yalvardı. _"Iquista, tampa..(7)_ _"_ Rowena tekrar bakışlarını yukarı çevirdiğinde, o soylu, kumral başın iki yana sallandığını görerek durdu.

Godric Gryffindor, uzun uzun ona bakmayı sürdürdü, sonra yavaş bir hareketle Ravenclaw'ların bahçesindeki en nadide çiçeği, yerine, havuzun taşlıklarına oturttu, kendi de yanına yerleşerek, yüzünü ona çevirdi.

" _Heri (8)_ Ravenclaw.." dedi, ve duraksadı, hafifçe parlayan ela gözlerini onunkilere dikti. "Benimle birlikte gelmeni ve bize yardım etmeni istiyorum."

* * *

İnce, yumuşak bir el, sakinleştirici bir hareketle, bir aşağı bir yukarı, elindeki fırçayı oynatarak, usul usul aydan daha parlak, kör edici beyazlıktaki tüyleri tımar ediyordu. Tekboynuzlu at, soylu başını sallayarak soludu. Ateşli gözleri, ona alçak sesle birşeyler mırıldanan, sapsarı saçları omuzlarından beline dökülen kadından ayrılmıyordu. Meleksi yüzlü kadın, huzur dolu hayvana gülümsedi, sesindeki tatlı tonu değiştirmeden, ahırın öteki ucundaki tahta padoka tünemiş, kolunda derin bir kesik olan, ve kıpırdamadan gri-mavi gözleriyle onları izleyen adama seslendi. "Orada rahat edebiliyor musun Salazar?"

Keskin gözlü Slytherin, kabullenemiyormuşcasına başını salladı. "İnanılmaz. Yarı ömrümü bu hayvanı sakin tutmak için bir iksir geliştirmeye, kalanını da onu zaptetmeye harcayabilirim, fakat sen bunu birkaç tatlı söz ve yumuşak bir fırçayla hallediyorsun, Helga."

Helga Hufflepuff yüzünde hoş bir gülümsemeyle muhteşem atı tımar etmeye devam etti. "Oh Salazar.. o kadar uzun zamandır o iksirlerin içindesin ki, bazen en basit büyüler bile sana farklı geliyor.. unutma ki bazıları kadın dokunuşunu tercih eder.."

Omzundaki yaraya şöyle bir bakış atıp, asasının tek dokunuşuyla iyileştiren Salazar Slytherin, kayıtsızca omuz silkti. "Belli ki Tekboynuzlular'ın tercihi bu. Çaresizliğim beni şaşırtmadı. Yedi senedir daha Godric'in de o hayvanın yanına yaklaşabildiğini görmedim."

Helga güldü. "Çünkü Astalder, kazanamayacağı bir savaşın içine girmemeyi biliyor." Altın dalgalı saçlı kadın, şimdi sakin, fakat iri gövdesi hâlâ tehlike vaadeden erkek tek boynuzlu atın sırtından usulca fırçayı kaldırdı, sonra bal rengi gözlerini padoka çevirerek, tepeye tünemiş adama yaklaştı, elindeki gümüşi beyaz tüyleri verdi. "Bu kadarı yeterli olur mu?"

Slytherin iç çekti. "Sen bir meleksin, Helga." O, dikkatli hareketlerle elindeki kıymetli iksir malzemelerini belinden çıkardığı kumaşa sararken, ikili, ağır adımlarla padokun çevresinden dolaşarak ahırın dışına, kuracakları okulun temeli olması gereken, ama şu anda yalnızca bir harabe halinde bulunan araziye, açık havaya çıktı. İlerde, büyük bir göl, sıcak güneşin altında parlıyordu. 

"Gerçekten de çaresiz misin, Salazar?" Sapsarı saçları usul usul gölden esen ılık meltemle dalgalanan, yüzü genç, fakat bakışları olgun kadın, şimdi hafifçe çatılmış, endişeli gözlerle yanındaki uzun, yorgun görünüşlü adama bakıyordu.

Salazar Slytherin, soruyu görmezden gelmeyi denedi. "Maalesef ki sana cevabım evetten başkası olamaz, tekboynuzlar konusunda."

Helga ise yumuşak bir sesle, tıpkı Tekboynuz'u yatıştırmak için kullandığı mırıltılı tonla devam etti. "Peki ya benim sorum başkaysa?"

Slytherin durdu, sırtını gölün başındaki genç ağaca yaslayarak, o delici, parlak bakışlarını yumuşak sesli kadına dikti. "Beni zorluyorsun, Helga."

Leydi Hufflepuff, sıcak avucunu yavaşça onun yüzüne koydu. "Benden başkasına buna izin vereceğini sanmadığımdandır, _Poikaer (9)_."

Salazar bir an ona seslenilen sıfattan dolayı donmuş gibi gözüktü, sonra alaycı bir ışık gözlerinde parlayarak başını salladı, güldü. "Benim üzerimde de o dört ayaklıya olduğu kadar etkin olması, onur duyulası mı yoksa aşağılayıcı bir özellik mi emin değilim.."

Helga bir beş saniyeyi daha, bir Hipogrif'le bakışmaktan farksız geçirdikten sonra, gülümseyerek elini çekti, eteklerini toplayarak ağacın altındaki iri kaya parçasına doğru ilerledi. "Belki sen de kadın dokunuşuna hassassındır, Slytherin."

Salazar, aniden yüzünde beliren pişmanlıkla karışık ifadenin görülmesine izin vermedi, onun yerine, sırtındaki ormanın en koyu rengini taşıyan pelerini çıkararak taşın üzerine serdi, Helga'nın en ucuna oturarak ona zorla yer göstermesi üzerine de sapsarı saçları dağınıkça uçuşan genç kadının yanına oturdu.

" _I amar prestar aen, Salazar. (10)_ _"_ dedi Helga, o sert hatlı, fakat göründüğünden daha kırılgan yüze bakarak, "Senin de onu takip etmenin zamanı geldi."

Slytherin hiçbir şey demedi. Fakat bir süre sonra, aniden güneş bir ışık oyunu yapmışcasına, bakışları değişti. Helga Hufflepuff, başını kaldırarak, o gri-mavi gözlerin döndüğü yöne baktı.

Kızıl, doru bir atın üzerinde, kırmızı astarlı pelerini geniş omuzlarından sarkan bir adam, Godric Gryffindor, ve terkisinde de, ince, beyaz elleriyle onun göğsüne tutunan, simsiyah saçları vahşi bir yele gibi arkasından dalgalanan, daha bu uzaklıktan gözüken yüzü, ışıl ışıl aydınlanmış, yanakları pembeleşmiş genç bir kadın, arazinin kapılarından geçerek, içeri girdi.

Godric atı göle doğru sürerek tam önlerinde durdu. Helga, yüzü şaşkınla karışık bir sevinçle parlayarak onlara baktı, Salazar Slytherin ise ayağa kalkarak bir elini koyu mavi cüppeli genç kadına uzattı, öbürüyle de onu belinden yakalayarak aşağı inmesine yardımcı oldu. O mavi cüppe, hafifçe havalanarak aşağı indiği zaman, pembe-beyaz bir yüz, başını kaldırarak gülümsedi, ve Salazar genç kadının yanlarında bulundukları göl kadar derin ve mavi gözleri olduğunu fark etti.

Godric, kimse ona yardım etmeden aşağı atladı, derin bir nefesle, bir eliyle hafifçe Helga'yı belinden çekti ve diğeriyle de hâlâ Salazar'ın kollarında olan genç kadını gösterdi.

"Sizi dördüncü kurucumuzla tanıştırayım." dedi Godric, ela gözlerini kısan hafif bir gülümsemeyle, "Rowena Ravenclaw.. _Hodoer Ravenclaw. (11)_ "

Rowena bir an gölün yanında neşeyle konuşan Godric'e ve yanındaki güneş gibi parlayan muhteşem kadına baktı, ve sonra içini titreten bir ürpertiyle karşısındaki gri-mavi gözlerin parladığı gördü.

* * *

Gürül gürül yanan koskocaman bir şömine ateşi neşeyle çıtırdayarak büyük, tahta bir masanın üzerini aydınlattı. Dört bir tarafı neredeyse büyüyle ayakta duran taş bloklardan oluşan, yükseldikçe yükselen, ilerledikçe genişleyen, ihtişamlı ve bomboş bir holün ortasında, ışıldayan samanyolu ve simsiyah gökyüzü üzerlerinde açık olmak üzere, birbirlerinden gece ve yıldızlar kadar farklı dört kişi, onlardan yüzyıllar sonra, tıpkı onlar gibi, kadeh kaldırıp üzerlerindeki gökyüzünü kutsayacak olan yüzlerce cadı ve büyücüye önderlik ediyorlardı.

Masadaki binbir çeşit av eti, meze, ekmek, sebze ve meyve, ile aklın alabileceği her yöreden getirilen tatlılar, Hogwarts'ın göreceği ilk ziyafetin bereketiyle sofrayı şenlendirirken, bir ellerinde altın kadehleri, birbirlerinin yüzlerine bakan bu dört kişi, ilk kez, farklılıklarını önemsemeden, bu muhteşem sihri oluşturan varlıklarını selamlıyorlardı.

Godric, ela gözlerini pırıl pırıl parlatan bir coşkuyla tek tek bakışlarını karşısındaki üç yüzün üzerinde gezdirdi, Helga'nın her zaman sakin fakat sevgi dolu olan bal rengi gözleri ona dinginliği vaadederken, Salazar'ın gri-mavi, sert fakat kararlı bakışları onun seçimini yürekten onaylıyordu, ve son olarak, belki onunkilerden bile daha fazla heyecanla ışıldayan Rowena'nın gökmavisi gözleri, ona her şeyi ama her şeyi yapabileceğinin güvencesini veriyordu. Godric Gryffindor, elindeki altın kupayı daha da sıkı kavrayarak havaya kaldırdı, ve hafifçe heyecandan kısılmış bir sesle, önündeki üç kişiye tuttu.

"Dostlarım," dedi yüzü alevlerle parlayan adam, "Beni yolun başından beri yalnız bırakmayan, benimle birlikte bu yolu yürümeye hazır, yürekli, vefakar arkadaşlarım.. Bu ilk gecesinde çatısı altında buluştuğumuz, gelecekteki evimiz, Britanya'nın tek büyücülük okulu Hogwarts'a ve siz, onun onurlu kurucularının şerefine içiyorum. _Quenta solari nen heth y mori! (12)_ "

 _"Almien! (13)_ _"_ diye cevapladı üç ses, ve altın kadehlerden kırmızı şarapların yudumladığı bir sessizlik oldu.

Helga küçük, sakin bir yudumdan sonra kadehini masaya bırakırken, Salazar acele etmiyordu, gri-mavi bakışları kadehinin üzerinden hiçbir şey yiyemeyecek kadar heyecanlı gözüken Godric'i ve onun sağında oturan gözleri neşeyle parlayan genç kadını, Rowena'yı izliyordu.

Bir an o tam karşısındaki mavi gözler ona çevrildi, ve Salazar kadehini bırakarak konuştu. "Bazı kararlar almamız gerek."

Tam o sırada bir parça eti ağzına atma yolunda olan Gryffindor, neredeyse acıklı bir ifadeyle altın çatalını yerine bıraktı. Helga güldü, beyaz mendilini özenli hareketlerle kucağına açarak yerleştirdi. "Ne gibi kararlar, Salazar?"

Salazar Slytherin, duygularını belli eden bir adam değildi, bu yüzden Rowena Ravenclaw, sessiz fakat meraklı bir bakışla ona baktığı zaman da, yüzündeki hiçbir ifadeyi değiştirme gereği duymadı, ayrıca bu konu gerçekten onu düşündüren bir meseleydi. "Okula kimleri kabul edeceğimiz gibi kararlar, _Voronwer (14)_."

Godric Gryffindor, rahatlamış bir ifadeyle tekrar çatalını eline alarak lokmasını çiğneyip yuttuktan sonra, kadehini eline alarak arkasına yaslandı. "Bu apaçık belli değil mi? Sihirsel gücü olan herkesi!.. En cesurlarını, en güçlülerini!.. Şey.. " Yiğit Godric, Helga'nın hiç kımıldamadan üzerine dikilmiş altın rengi bakışlarının altında bir an geveledi. ".. tabi bir de en adil olanlarını, yani adaletten yana olanları demek istiyorum.."

Neyse ki güzel Ravenclaw'ın berrak sesi tam o sırada yetişti, kararlı bir ses tonu taş duvarlarda çınladı. "Bence zekası en parlak olanları eğitmeliyiz, mantıklı düşünen bütün büyücü ve cadılar.."

"Sorumu yanlış anladığınızı görüyorum.." dedi usul, alçak bir ses, ve bir anda bütün Hogwarts'a derin bir sessizlik çöktü.  "Benim kastettiğim öğrencilerimizin zihinsel, duygusal veya bedensel yetileri değildi.." diye devam etti Salazar'ın sesi aynı sükûnetle ve üzerlerindeki yıldızlı tavan bir bulutla gölgelendi, "Ben sizlere ne _cinsten_ cadı ve büyücüleri kabul etmemiz gerektiğini sordum.."

Sanki beyaz dolunayın ışığı yalnız ve yalnızca Salazar Slytherin'i aydınlatıyor gibiydi. Godric Gryffindor, üzerindeki koyu yeşil cübbeyle olduğundan daha da solgun görünen, fakat şiddetle yanan ateşin kıvılcımları gözlerinde tarifi imkansız, parlak bir ışık yaratan arkadaşına baktı, derin, sakin bir sesle konuştu. "Kanları, demek istiyorsun Salazar?"

"Evet," dedi Slytherin, sonunda anlaşılmanın verdiği doğallıkla, "ben soyları temiz ve kanları saf cadı ve büyücülerden bahsediyorum.."

" _Poikaer (15)_ ," dedi Helga hayalkırıklığı ve şaşkınlık dolu bir sesle, "bunu bu kadar ciddiye aldığını bilmiyordum.."

O gri-mavi gözler, şu anda renklerini kaybetmiş, soluk gri bir renkle parlayarak  Hufflepuff'a döndü. "Nasıl ciddiye almam? Hepiniz kırmaların büyücü dünyasına yaptıklarını gördünüz.." Beklediği cevap gelmeyince, Salazar'ın yavaş yavaş öfkeyle dolan bakışları tek tek hepsini izledi. "Savaş!.. Kaos!.. Atalarımızın kuşaklardır üzerlerine titredikleri öğretileri çalınıp satıldı, üstelik en değersiz, adi mahlûklara, para ve güç adına!.. Hassas ve kıymetli büyü sanatı, en sıradan köylülerin, barbarların elinde oyuncağa döndü, büyücülüğün kutsal ve temiz adını kirlettiler!.."

Slytherin'in yüzü tiksintiyle, sanki nahoş bir kelime söylüyormuşcasına buruştu, "Muggle'lar!.. Nasıl onların kanını taşıyan kanı bozuklara güvenilebilinir ki?.." Keskin bakışlar, az ilerlerindeki dev taş sütunlardan birine yaslanmış, düşünceli bir şekilde dışarıdaki araziyi izleyen kılıçlı adama dikildi, "Godric! Senin bu okulu başta kurma amacın da bu değil miydi?"

"Evet," dedi Godric, sakin ve içten bir sesle,  "Büyücüleri ve cadıları eğitmek, onları dış dünyaya hazırlamak.. zayıfı güçlüden korumak ve savaşta bir yer almak.. Fakat onları Muggle avcıları yapmak değil, Salazar."

Salazar'ın sesi alçak bir tıslamayla çıktı, "Düşman içimizden beslenirken savaşçılar yetiştirmenin ne anlamı var?.."

Godric Gryffindor'un güçlü sesi kolonların arasında yankılandı. "Düşmanlar ve dostlar, kılıçların ucunda belli olur, geçmişlerindeki hatalar ve atalarının kanlarıyla değil.. Ben bana gelecek olan her çocuğu eğiteceğim, yeter ki kendini ve acizleri savunmaya yetecek mert bir yüreği ve asa tutabilen elleri olsun.."

Rowena, usul, yalvarırcasına bir ses tonuyla "Neden?.." diye sordu, "Neden bu kadar önemli olsun kanlarının nereden geldiği, öyle ki akılları ve kalpleri temiz olsun.. Bir seçim yapmak gerekse, zihinleri benim bakacağım yer olurdu, en akıllı ve parlak zekalıları alırdım evime.."

Helga'nın yumuşak sesi onların sözünü kesti, "Hogwarts, ona gelecek olan her çocuğa kollarını açacaktır. Her büyücü ve cadı farklı patikalardan gelir, ama sonunda hepsi aynı ormanda buluşur.. Ben hepsini alacağım ve onlara aynı şekilde davranacağım."

Salazar öfke dolu, küçümser bir kahkaha attı ve zehir dolu bir tıslamayla, "Öyleyse benim ne yapacağımı açıklayayım, bilge sözlerime kulak vermeyen saf dostlarım.." dedi, şöminenin ateşi aniden yeşil bir ışıkla harlayarak parladı, "Ben sırlarımı öğrenmeyi hak edenlere açacağım, bilgiye aç, hırslı, kararlı ve azimli soylular olacaklar, onları kurnazlıkları ve becerileriyle aralarından seçeceğim.."

Soludukları hava, büyüyle ağırlaşıp boğulurken, Slytherin'in sözleri uğursuz bir tıslamayla devam etti, "Tek bir Bulanık-kan, evimin sınırlarından geçemeyecek ve Hogwarts, melez soylularına zindan olacak-.."

Godric, öfkeyle kılıcını çekti, ama Helga asasını kaldırarak havadaki sözsüz büyüyü kesti, yumuşak sesi, Hogwarts'ın derin bir büyüyle titreşen ana hatlarına emretti, "Olsun bu sözler geçerli, büyük büyücü Slytherin hayatta olduğu sürece.."

"Varislerim de benden sonra takip edecek sözlerimi!.."

"Ve bu sözlerimizle mühürlensin kilitleri.." diye ekledi Ravenclaw, asasından çıkan parlak mavi büyü, Helga'nın altın sarısı büyüsüyle birleşti, yok oldu.

Salazar Slytherin, iki kadına da öfkeyle baktı. Godric, onun üzerine yürüdü ve kükredi, "Sen! Sensin büyücülüğün kutsal ve temiz adından bahseden, bizden sonraki kuşaklara geçecek lanetleri yapan sen!.. Sonsuzdu saygım, ta ki sözlerin bir yılanın tıslamasından daha bilgece olmayana dek, zehri onun kadar güçlü olsa da.." diye soludu Gryffindor, kendini güçlükle kontrol ediyor gibiydi.

"Dileğin gerçek oldu, müritlerinde görmeyeceksin büyücü kanını taşıyanlardan başka, ama ben Astalder, tutacağım sözümü." Godric Gryffindor, kılıcını masanın üzerine koydu ve yemin etti, "Hogwarts, dileyenlere uzatacaktır yardımcı elini, ben ve benim soyum yaşadığı sürece."

Kılıcın üzerindeki yakutlar, koyu kırmızı bir parıltıyla yanıp söndü. Salazar Slytherin, bir ona, bir kılıca, bir de sessizce oturan cadılara baktı, "Bir anlaşma sağlandı.." dedi ve sonra kalkıp masayı terk etti.

* * *

Gergin bir gece, ama açık, parlak yıldızlarla süslü bir gökyüzü bitmemiş taşlar ve sütunlardan oluşan şatoyu sarmaladı. Karanlık Orman'dan çıkan tekboynuzlu at sürüsü, gümüşi ışıklar saçarak gölün yanına geldi ve su içti. Onların ışıltısı, ağaçlarda dolaşan orman perilerinin melodik vızıltılarını arttırdı ve gölün altından su yüzeyine çıkan küçük bir denizkızı şarkı söylemeye başladı. Taşların arasında uyuyan şifalı bitkiler ve sarmaşıklar, yapraklarını açarak, büyülü bir şekilde büyümeye başladı. Gümüş rengi küçük çiçeklerle bezeli bir tanesi, pencerelerden birine uzandı, ve Helga'nın eline kıvrıldı. Altın saçlı kadın, iç geçirerek parmaklarıyla sarmaşığa dokundu ve bütün tomurcuklar gümüş rengi alarak açtı.

Metrelerce aşağıda, karanlık bahçenin, karanlık bir köşesinde, ince bir elin parmaklarının üzerinde karanlık, kaygan bir canlı geziniyordu.

Karanlık bir göl gibi, koyu mavi pelerinine dökülen saçlara sahip, ayın gümüş ışığında bembeyaz parlayan yüzlü genç bir kadın, bir gece kuşu gibi, hiç ses çıkartmadan otların üzerinde ilerleyerek, taşların üzerinde oturan, usul, alçak ve tüyler ürpertici bir tıslamayla koyu yeşil yılanı elinde gezdiren adama yaklaştı. Yılan, Çatalağız'dan önce, genç kadının varlığı fark ederek diliyle havayı tıslattı.

Salazar, başını çevirerek gözlerini kaldırdı. Gökmavisi gözler, bir anlığına onun gümüşi grileriyle buluştu, ve eğilerek onu selamladı. Slytherin, bir anlığına sert bir ifadeyle durmaya devam ettikten sonra, çenesinin hafif bir hareketiyle selamına karşılık verdi.

Nazik hareketlerle kımıldayan beyaz, ince bir el, elini uzatarak, yılanın kendi kokusunu almasına izin verdi, avcı hayvan, geri yuvasına çekilirken, yumuşak, usul bir ses gecenin bu karanlık köşesinde duyuldu, "Yılanlarla konuşan efendilerin sözleri kulağıma çalınmış, efsanelerden gözlerime ilişmişti ama daha önce hiç bir Çatalağız'la karşılaşmamıştım.. sizi dinliyorlar.."

"Bazen insanlardan bile fazla.." diye cevap verdi aynı usul tonla, fakat çok daha soğuk bir ses, "Eminim neden onların ahbaplığını tercih ettiğimi anlayacaksınız, Hodoer.."

"Umarım benim ahbaplık çabamı da çok zayıf bulmayacaksınız, saygıdeğer Poikaer.." diye mırıldandı genç kadın, güçlü ama sıcakkanlı bir ses tonuyla, "Çoğu kez zeki sözlere sahip olmakla övülmüştür naçizane sözlerim, ama korkarım ki, daha önce kimsenin adımdan başka bir sıfatla bana seslenmesine alışık değilim. Küçük, ama belki de sizin rahatınız açısından rahatsız edici bir durum, lordum.."

Slytherin bir an, kıpırdamadan pelerinin önünde kavuşturduğu elleri, hafif gülümsemesi ve sadece parlak zekasıyla onunla kibarca eğlenen genç kadına baktı, ses tonunun bir ton yumuşamasına engel olamadı, "Merakınızdan başka nedir sizi buraya çeken Rowena?.."

"Doğrudur ki çoğu kez merakımdır beni iten, ama bu defa düşündürücü olan sizin sözlerinizdi, Salazar.." Sanki havada süzülen bir kuşmuşcasına, sessiz, sakin hareketlerle oturmuştu yanına, kocaman kayanın üzerine genç kadın, mavi gözleri, gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. "Endişelendim. Sizinle konuşmak istedim."

Salazar hiçbir şey demedi, avucunun içinde oynadığı taşı sıktı, başını çevirdi. O tatlı, sakin ses devam etti, "Ve aslına bakarsanız da, özür de dilemek isteğimdir, yemek sonrasında çıkan tatsızlıklar için.. Ben de diğerleri gibi, sözlerinize engel olmak durumunda kaldım, eminim ki, çok büyük bir inançla değerli bulduğunuz sözlerinize.."

Yumuşak, tatlı sözler, ılık bir meltem gibi havayı okşamayı sürdürdü, "Anlıyorum, endişelerinizi ve yargılarınızı.. ama anlayışınızın büyüklüğü eminim kavrayacaktır, hiçbir şey yapmadan durmak, benim için mümkün değildi.. "

Sakin, duygusuz bir ses, kıpırdamadan cevapladı, "Özürlerinizi kibarlığınızla birlikte takdir ediyorum Ravenclaw, eğer sözlerinizin hepsi buysa, daha fazla gece ayazında durmanıza gerek yok."

"Ne yazık ki gece ayazı ve siz, biraz daha tahammül edeceksiniz varlığıma efendimiz, çünkü daha çok söze ihtiyacımız var.." Küçük, usul bir gülümseme dudaklarına yerleşti genç cadının, "Ama bir süre dinlemeyi deneyebiliriz istiyorsanız gecenin bize söylemek isteyeceklerini.."

Slytherin cevap vermeyi dahi reddetti. Ama Rowena, yerden aldığı ufak başka bir taşa avucuyla dokundu, taş parlak beyaz bir ışık saçarak, yok oldu. Gri-mavi gözler, engel olamadığı bir merak ve sorguyla onu izlemekten kendini alamamıştı. Ravenclaw, gülümsedi. "Biz burada oturdukça, Hogwarts'ın taş duvarları büyüyecek."

Salazar, bir an bakakalmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı, ama hızla ifadesini ifadesiz bir hale çevirdi, çenesi dik, gözlerinin önündeki uçsuz bucaksız araziye bakışlarını dikti.

"Duymuştum ki, korku, öfke ve diğer suskun duygular, aklımızda yatan ama göremediklerimizle beslenir.." diye usulca mırıldandı Rowena, "Sıkılmayı hoş görür müydünüz size anlatacağım kendi hikayemle, belki sebep olur zihninizde yatanları görmenize.. daha da iyisi, belki farkındasınızdır sizi besleyenlerin, ve paylaşacak değeri görürsünüz benimle, tercih edilmeyen bir ahbap olarak.."

 

* * *

(1) Yiğit

(2) "Bir yıldız parlamış oldu, tanıştığımız bu anda."

(3) "Hoş geldin, dostlarımın dostu."

(4) "Emrinizdeyim."

(5) "Denizler ve yıldızlar aşkına.."

(6) "Sana hizmet ediyorum, Astalder, hizmetindeyim, affet.."

(7) "Lütfen, dur.."

(8) Leydi

(9) Safkan

(10) Dünya değişiyor, Salazar.

(11) Zeki Ravenclaw.

(12) Yıldızlar yolumuz üzerinde parlasın!

(13) Şerefe!

(14) Adil

(15) Safkan


End file.
